Missing: Magic Taco!
This is a story about the plants that were trying to find Crazy Dave's missing magic taco. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Crazy Dave * Squash * Marigold * Bonk Choy * Peashooter * Sap-fling * Wall-nut * Dr. Zomboss * Basic Zombie * Flag Zombie * Spikeweed Prologue One morning at Neighborville... Crazy Dave: "Whoo-whee! In this fantastic morning I'm gonna eat my magic taco." *Crazy Dave go to the opened fridge and searches for the magic taco* Crazy Dave: "My magic taco... Where is it... Hmm..." A few seconds later... Crazy Dave: "MY MAGIC TACO IS MISSING!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Chapter 1: Flower-shaped Hairpin And so, the plants are searching for Crazy Dave's missing magic taco outside... Squash: "Not here..." Marigold: "Here neither!" Bonk Choy: "Where could it be? Hmm..." Peashooter: "Everyone keeps searching! We can't disappoint Crazy Dave!" Bonk Choy: "Hmm? Peashooter! Look! I think I found something!" Peashooter: "Hmm? What is it?" .]] Bonk Choy: "Hmm... I think it's a..." Peashooter: "...flower-shaped hairpin!" Bonk Choy: "But whose?" Peashooter: "Hmm..." Marigold: "Mine! It's mine!" Peashooter: "Huh?" Marigold: "It's my new hairpin! Pretty, isn't it?" Peashooter: "Why did your hairpin was near the opened window?" Marigold: "I--" Peashooter: "Hold on, I think I know what happened!" Bonk Choy: "Really?" Peashooter: "Yeah! Here's what happened..." One day, Maigold was walking near Crazy Dave's opened window with her new hairpin... Marigold:' "I'm gonna show my new hairpin to my friends!" Suddenly, she smelled something delicious from the inside... ''Marigold: "Sniff! Sniff! Hmm! What is this delicious smell!"'' Curiously, she looked through the opened window and saw the magic taco inside the opened fridge... ''Marigold: "Yummy!"'' She then got inside through the opened window, and ate the magic taco! ''Marigold: "Hahahahaha!!! The taco's now mine, Dave!"'' Peashooter: "Unfortunately, she was careless and accidentally dropped her hairpin near the opened window." Marigold: "What!!!" Peashooter: "I think next time you should clear all the evidences you leave first, Marigold." Marigold: "But I--" Bonk Choy: "Peashooter!" Peashooter: "Huh?" Bonk Choy: "I just noticed, there's a puddle of sap near the fridge!" Peashooter: "Hmm... You're right, Bonk Choy! It only means one thing..." Chapter 2: Puddle of Sap Sap-fling: "What? What do you mean I'm the culprit?" Peashooter: "I mean, this puddle of sap near the fridge!" Sap-fling: "Oh, that. Well, it's actually--" Peashooter: "AHA! I knew it! Here's what happened..." You smelled something delicious from inside the house, so you decided to find out what it is... ''Sap-fling: "Sniff! Sniff! Boy! What a nice smell!"'' There, you found Crazy Dave's magic taco inside the opened fridge, and decided to eat it... ''Sap-fling: "There's no way I'm ignoring this! Yum!"'' But you accidentally sneezes near the fridge, thus leaving a puddle of sap on the floor... ''Sap-fling: "Ha-choo! Sniff!"'' Peashooter: "...and then you heard Crazy Dave's footsteps and you escaped through the opened window." Sap-fling: "That's ridiculous! What really happened was, I was playing with my friends this game about I have to throw my sap at my friends, but when I tried to throw sap at Wall-nut, he tried to dodges but accidentally hit Marigold. I missed and the sap flies through the opened window, and landed near the fridge." Marigold: "That's why I dropped my hairpin! Wall-nut hit me!" Peashooter: "Hmm... Pretty convincing... Is there any witness to strengthen the evidence?" Sap-fling: "W-Wall-nut! He knows what happened!" Peashooter: "Alright! Bring the witness here..." Chapter 3: Witness Wall-nut Peashooter: "So... You're there when Sap-fling throwed his sap?" Wall-nut: "Yeah! I saw it with my own eyes! The sap flies through the opened window!" Peashooter: "Hmm... Interesting... Are you sure you're not being hypnotized?" Wall-nut: "What!?" Peashooter: "Just in case... I think you're plotting with Sap-fling." Wall-nut: "Wha...!?" Bonk Choy: "Peashooter, I'm sure he's being hypnotized. Let me take care of this." Peashooter: "Good. Watch out, don't let him hypnotize you too." Bonk Choy: "Don't worry." *Bonk Choy gets near Wall-nut* Bonk Choy: "Wall-nut?" Wall-nut: "Yes?" Bonk Choy: "UPPERCUT!!!" *uppercuts Wall-nut* Wall-nut: *Is tossed* ''"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh................." '''Bonk Choy:' "I guess he couldn't take the pressure." Peashooter: "He escaped. I'm sure he's the culrpit." Bonk Choy: "Peashooter! I think I found another evidence!" Peashooter: "Hmm? What is it?" Bonk Choy: "I think it's a laser gun." Peashooter: "You're right, Bonk Choy! And only one evil mastermind who could have these kind of weapons!" Chapter 4: Laser Gun Peashooter: "Answer my question: WHAT IS THIS!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Uh... it's a laser gun." Peashooter: "And why is it laying near Crazy Dave's house?" Dr. Zomboss: "I dropped it." Peashooter: "AHA!!! It actually makes sense now!!!" Bonk Choy: "What? What makes sense?" Peashooter: "So here's what happened..." Dr. Zomboss was lurking near Crazy Dave's house because he's planning to do something evil... Bonk Choy: "What is it?" ...he wants to steal the magic taco! Bonk Choy: "But why?" Because he's evil! That's why! Bonk Choy: "Interesting... But how did he managed to steal the magic taco?" First of all, he was hiding in the bushes and while nobody was there, he got inside the house through the window and steal the magic taco from the fridge! Bonk Choy: "You're right, Peashooter! This is actually makes sense!" Peashooter: "Thanks, Bonk Choy! Is there anything to say, Dr. Zomboss?" Dr. Zomboss: "The fact that the laser gun is the evidence is incorrect." Peashooter: "What!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Do you remember the last invasion?" Peashooter: "Yep." Dr. Zomboss: "I brought that laser gun with me! I dropped it after you plants defeated me and my zombies!" Peashooter: "Oh, yeah!? Then why did you dropped it, huh!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Maybe you should take a look at the past..." Flashback, in the last invasion... ''Basic Zombie: "Ruuun!!!"'' ''Flag Zombie: "RETREAT!!!"'' ''Dr. Zomboss: "The situation's bad! I better use my laser gun now..."'' ''Peashooter: "Not so fast!" *shoot peas at Dr. Zomboss' laser gun*'' ''Dr. Zomboss: "GAH!!!"'' *''The laser gun fell from Dr. Zomboss' hand*'' ''Dr. Zomboss: "This is not the last time you see me!!!"'' ''Peashooter: "Yeah! Run! Keep running like a loser, Zambaws!"'' Flashback ends here. Back to the present... Peashooter: "Oh, yeah... You dropped that laser gun because I shot you that time... Eheheh!" Dr. Zomboss: "Great. Now get out because I have to work on something sinister." Bonk Choy: "I don't know, Peashooter. I still think he's the one behind all of this." Dr. Zomboss: "GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGED MY MIND AND HAVE MY ZOMBIES TO DESTROYS YOU!!!" Peashooter & Bonk Choy: *Runs for it* Dr. Zomboss: "Troublesome plants." *pressed a button* "NO NO I DIDN'T MEANT TO PRESS THAT ONE!!!" '''''BOOM!!! Chapter 5: Taco Truth Back near Crazy Dave's house, or, the crime scene... Peashooter: "I don't get it, Bonk Choy. We have searched all over the place for the taco stealer, but everyone seems to have solid evidences that proves that they're innocent.." Bonk Choy: "Maybe we should be honest and tell Crazy Dave that we have failed." Peashooter: "Maybe." A few seconds later... Peashooter: "Crazy Dave! Crazy Dave!" Crazy Dave: "Huh? Oh, it's you! Have you found my magic taco yet?" Peashooter: "Honestly, no. We have failed. Sorry about that." Bonk Choy: "We promise we will try harder next time!" Crazy Dave: "No problem. I have figured it out myself." Peashooter: "WHAT!?" Crazy Dave: "Here's what actually happened..." Flashback... Location: Crazy Dave's house. Time: Midnight. Crazy Dave: "...Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..." *Alarm clock rings* Crazy Dave: "IT'S TIME!!!" *Crazy Dave runs towards the fridge* Crazy Dave: "MY MAGIC TACO!!!" *Crazy Dave opened the fridge, took the magic taco and added some hot sauce on it* Crazy Dave: "OVER THE LIPS, THROUGH THE GUMS. LOOK OUT STOMACH, HERE IT COMES!!!" *Crazy Dave ate the magic taco* Crazy Dave: "Yum! That sure was delicious! BUT IT'S GETTING HOTTER IN HERE!!! WINDOW: OPEN!!!" *Crazy Dave opened the window* Crazy Dave: "Now THAT'S cooler! Whew! I'm getting sleepy. I guess I will sleep on this "bed" thing." *Crazy Dave sleeps* Flashback ends here. Back to the present... Crazy Dave: "That's what really happened!" Peashooter: "Wait, so you forgot that you have already ate your taco?" Crazy Dave: "Forgot? Me? Of course not. That'd be silly." Peashooter: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Crazy Dave: "You didn't ask." Peashooter: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *passed out* Bonk Choy: "All our efforts were in vain... Ururururuguluguh..." *passed out* Crazy Dave: "It's not my fault. They didn't ask. Oh well, time to get another magic taco!" *leaves* A few minutes later... Wall-nut: "..........aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" *lands* "OUCH!" Sap-fling: "Wall-nut! Where have you been!?" Marigold: "Yeah, Wall-nut! Where have you been!?" Wall-nut: "Ow... I think I just traveled around the world..." Sap-fling: "Forget about that! Listen! Our plan goes smoothly. Now, Peashooter and Bonk Choy will not suspect us of something bad. Soon, we will finally STEAL THE MAGIC TACO!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Marigold: "MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Wall-nut: "Dem plot twist!" Marigold: "Also, why did we want to steal the magic taco again?" Sap-fling: "Uh... I dunno. Haven't think of that." Peashooter: "Ehem! Do I heard something about stealing tacos?" Sap-fling, Marigold, & Wall-nut: "Huh!?" Peashooter: "Perhaps you want to meet the "GRRAWRR-BEAR THE ULTIMATE FACE-PUNCHER"?" Bonk Choy: "Hello!" Sap-fling, Marigold, & Wall-nut: "Uh-oh..." Bonk Choy: "UPPERCUT!!!" Sap-fling, Marigold, & Wall-nut: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" THE END Epilogue Another morning at Neighborville... Squash: "Peashooter...! Peashooter...!" Peashooter: "Huh? What is it?" Squash: "My rock collections! They're gone!!!" Peashooter: "What!? How!?" Squash: "I checked yesterday and they were still there, but when I checked this morning, they're gone!" Peashooter: "Hmm... Do I sense a rock stealer? SPIKEWEED!!!" Spikeweed: "Yeah?" Peashooter: "I need your help this time. This time, I'm not gonna let our criminal get away so easily..." Spikeweed: "...Not again..." THE END...? Category:Fanfics